


214: “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [214]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Airplane Pickups, Airports, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Pickups, Temporary Separation, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Jesse/Johnny Tran
Series: 365 [214]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 24





	214: “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

**214: “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”**

* * *

It’s been fourteen days since Johnny last held Jesse in his arms.

It’s been three hundred and thirty-three hours since Jesse woke up to his face buried in Johnny’s chest.

It’s been twenty thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes since Jesse pressed kisses to Johnny’s sleepy face. 

Of course FaceTime, Skype and text messages helped out but nothing is the same as being in the same presence as each other. Laying his head against Johnny’s chest as they talked about their day, cooking meals from each other cultures or even simply sharing a quiet moment before starting their respective days.

However good times were coming back as Jesse waited outside the gate waiting for Jesse to arrive.

* * *

“How long does it take to get off a private jet?” Jesse demanded stalking back and forth staring down the entrance.

“If you ask that question one more time I smack the shit out of you.” Letty hissed sending Jesse a glare. 

Brian rolled his eyes bumping Jesse’s hip with after sending Letty his own glare “It’s only been ten minute since his last jet landed so give it a few more minutes.”

“Fine.” Jesse pouted, “But if it’s another ten minutes I’m going to pull him off that jet myself.”

“Your gonna pull who off a jet.” 

“Johnny.” Jesse couldn’t bring himself to say anything else as he launched himself at his partner almost knocking Johnny down in the process. “I missed you.” He muttered against Johnny’s chest.

“I missed you more.” Johnny added pressing kisses to Jesse’s scalp. 

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” 

“Hey assholes! We’re here too!”

“Letty!”


End file.
